A True Half Breed
by Awesome wolf writer
Summary: Kagome is a Neko, a dog demon, and to keep both demons in check, she is also a miko. Everyone thinks she's crazy, the voices inside her head just won't stop! that is, until she meets her therapists. And for once in her life, the voices agreed on the same thing: A mate. but how can she choose? When both sides rejected her, none cared...No one but him... Rated M for future 'things'
1. Chapter 1

A true half breed

====Author's Note=====

Heya! It's the most Awesome Wolf Writer you know! I just wanted to point out a few things,

_Italics – Kagome's Neko side talking._

**Bold-Kagome's Dog demon side talking.**

**Underlined-Kagome's Miko talking**

Regular-Kagome talking.

Got it? Get it? Good! I will put this up on the next chapters as well

The cold feel of grass brushed against her giant paws, she was tired, but one thing kept her going. Love. A forbidden love at that. She immediately smelt him, and if it where instinct, her hackles rose.

"Do not fear, my love." Came his beautiful, timeless melody of his voice. "Tonight we will be bounded by a mark that will last a lifetime."

She shivered; his giant dog form was beyond handsome, while her giant neko form was ok. "Maki, I am here now." He whispered in her ear. "But Karuno…We… we can't do this! What if our clan's find out!" She complained. He sat there. She was right, if their clans found out about a neko and a dog demon meeting in secret, they would both be charged with treason, and sentenced to death, even if they are both in a high position. "Please Maki…I love you!" He said. She looked at him; tears came out of her eyes, "Really?" She asked. He nodded. That night, the two lovers shared how they felt, a mate's mark sealed the deal, but little did they know what was going to happen a little while after that one night.

It had been two months since the night they spent together, and Maki felt horrible as hell. "Maki-Sama!" A servant shouted. "You need to wake up; your father wants to speak with you!" Maki looked at her servant, who was now shaking. She purred at the satisfaction of knowing that she put the servant in her place with just one look. "You may leave." She said, causing the servant to shake even more at her voice. "B-b-but I-I-I m-m-must d-d-dress y-y-you." She stuttered. I gave her a look and she passed out. She made an _mrrow_ of laughter and cleaned herself in the hot spring. After she was dressed, she walked down into her father's study. He was looking at his papers when he heard a 'ahem'. He looked up to see his daughter. "Ah! Maki! Please sit!" He said. Maki picked up her long cat tail and placed it on her lap before sitting, it was a sign of honor. She looked at her father, expectant of him to talk, but he just smiled. "Sooo…." she started. "So when where you going to tell me!" He said as his voice echoed throughout the castle.

"Tell you what?"

"About the lucky guy!"

"What lucky guy?"

"The guy who's made you into an expecting woman."

"Expecting wo-"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Did he mean that…? "I AM WITH A CHILD?!" she yelled. Her father looked at her surprised, but shook his head yes. She felt dizzy and fell back onto her seat, he got up and called for a medic.

Maki woke around midnight. She sniffed around to see if someone was near, but smelled no one, and if she did smell someone, it was stale. She hopped out of her window, jumped onto the grass and transformed into a giant neko. Once in her transformed state, she ran, but only fast enough so she wouldn't hurt her...Err…umm…puppy kittens. She called out to her mate and he came in a flash. "What is it dear mate?" He asked. He wasn't in his dog form so she made herself into her humanoid form. Her ears twitched and then lowered. His smile fell and he looked at her with a serious face, "What is wrong my little kitten." He said. She blushed, he called her kitten a while back, and she loved the name, only because she was a neko demoness. "Puppy..." She started. "I have to tell you something important." He looked at her. "Go on kitten." He said. "Well…I'm…Pregnant, with your she-pup" She said happily. Karuno turned pale. "What…" He said. "Isn't it exciting?" She said beaming with pride. "How could you…" He thought for a second. "But...no…. it can't be!" She said. "W-w-what's wrong?"She asked. He looked at her, anger was all she saw. "Good night…" He said flatly. "But puppy!" He turned around. "Don't you ever call me that!" he half snarled half growled. She stiffened, fear was evident in her eyes, and if he saw it he didn't show any hints of backing down. "I cannot have a pup with you…" He said putting venom in each word. "I thought this would work out… I thought I could show the others that 'little cats' are worth something." She gasped. All this time he was here to prove something ?! And to prove that cats are only good to mess with! She hissed at him. He in return growled. "Fine I will tell my father about YOUR child!" His eyes widened. "THEN IT'S WAR!" He spat. They both turned into their giant forms and battled; of course the demons from each side heard it and waged war. The daughter of the king in the Neko kingdom, and the first son of the king in the dog demon kingdom battled until reinforcements arrived. Everyone transformed and battled but only one battle consisted of real hate, the battle of Maki and Karuno.

Two more months past and the war was still going. Maki and Karuno where fighting when she yelped in pain. Karuno was about to deliver a death blow while she was weakened, but something stopped him. That scent! She was going to have the child. He didn't want to kill the baby because she didn't do anything, he thought of an idea. "Ha! You are weakened by your child." He said loud enough for her father to hear, and when his sensitive ears picked it up, he threw off a dog demon and dashed over to his daughter, knocking the young prince over. "Why didn't you deliver the final blow!? His father yelled. "Yes…Why didn't you…Unless…" Maki's father said. "I am the father of the child." He said. The old man looked at his daughter, then at him. "Do you wish to save your child?" He asked. He thought about it. Either kill the man, meaning he would lose the child and keep his place next to his father, or help the man helping his child come into the world, but he loses everything. He knew what he had to do. "What do you want me to do?" He asked. He smiled, "Stand guard." He said. He stood there pushing both dog and cat demons out of the way. He heard a crying sound he looked at Maki to see her holing a tiny child. "Now go! Go to the well! She will be safe there!" He yelled, lunging at some dog demons. He looked at Maki and in a brief second, he said his apology to her, she nodded. He then ran off in search of the well 

He ran as fast as he could, so fast that the trees where just brown blurs. The child whimpered to tell him to slow down, but he didn't listen. He kept running until he saw light. And with that, he skidded to a halt. He looked around and saw that not too far away was a well. He was about to leap to it when he heard the voices of Dog demons. _Danm it! They tracked me_. He thought. Karuno released a scent that told them to back off, but he knew it would only work for a little while. He raced to the well and was about to drop the baby in when he got attacked by dog demons. He roared out in pain and swiped one with his giant paw, who was sent flying. Two more came up and pounced on him, while another bent down to eat the child. "NO!" A voice yelled. "Maki, get back!" He yelled. She shook her head and leaped on the dog who tried to eat her daughter. But the tables quickly turned on her as he pinned her down "Stupid felines!" He snarled "The only thing you good at is trickery, and maybe you can be of some use in the bedroom." He whispered in her ear, audible enough for Karuno to hear. That's when he snapped. Karuno lunged up and bit one of the dog demon's neck, killing him. He lunged for the other and killed him as well. All he had to do was growl and the third one got off of his mate. "The child…" She managed to rasp out. He looked at his child and gasped in horror. The little child started to wail form the sting of his injuries. This made Maki sit up and walk to her child. "These are holy burns!" She said while trying not to cry. Karuno gritted his teeth, how could demons use holy power? "We must get her to a miko and quick!" She said. He nodded and transformed back into his human form. He picked up his mate and ran to the village he saw close to the well.

When he got there he saw a woman, he knew she was a miko because she sent her aura over to him to warn him to stay away. This confused him, usually, mikos would react quickly and purify any demon, but she was giving him a warning. He walked up to her. "Are you not a demon?" She asked. "I am." He answered.

"Then you can read auras?" She asked.

"Yes, I can." He answered.

"Then you must have felt my warning, if you wish to keep that half mixed baby of yours then you best leave."

He growled, "I came to ask for your help."

"That's a first." She replied.

"My daughter…She has holy burns… I wish to heal her!" He said desperately.

Kikyo heard the despair in his voice. "Let me look at her." She told him. He nodded. "Maki let me see the child." He whispered. She nodded in her sleep and opened her eyes to reveal a blue eyed raven haired girl. He smiled and picked her up. He was just about to give the child to her when he realized that the two look alike. "Are you done comparing me with her?" Kikyo asked. "Hai, I am, Gomen umm?" He didn't really catch her name "Kikyo, its Kikyo." She replied. An hour later she walked up to someone a little shorter than she was. "Keade… I need you to go get someone for me, another miko to be exact." She said. Keade nodded, "Yes sister, but the only other miko ye know except Tsubaki is…" Kikyo nodded. "Yes, she is the one, pick out your favorite horse and go to her. "Hai sister, I will not let ye down!" She said running into the stables and bolting out with a horse. "Miko, enlighten me, who is she getting?" Karuno said. "You may calm yourself if you think I am planning something. I am a miko after all." She said. "Yes, but that's what worries me, you _are_ a miko." He retorted.

Kikyo said nothing as she started to walk away. To where she was going, Karuno already knew, but was puzzled by the means of going there. She was heading straight to a half demon, and a half dog at that. Maybe she thinks he is my comrade. He thought, but then he laughed. I mean a half-breed with the prince of one of the dog demon kingdoms? Not likely. Karuno looked at Maki. He cursed himself for getting angry at her, it was his anger that started it, he was suppose to be excited about having a child, but instead he let anger and fear take hold. He sighed, and decided to let sleep take over him.

Morning soon came and instead of waking up by himself, he was talked by a demon. A _half_ demon.

"What are you doing here?" The half-breed snarled.

"That is none of your business half-breed! And you will not talk to me in such a manor!" Karuno said as he kicked him in the stomach, which left the half demon breathless.

"That's enough!" Someone yelled.

We both looked up to see Kikyo. "InuYasha, he is a guest, you will refrain from hurting him." She warned.

InuYasha looked at her. "Keh, whatever wench, I'm out of here." He started to walk off when someone yelled out Kikyo's name.

"Sister! Sister! I have her!" She yelled. The little girl stopped her horse and got off of it, and on the end was a miko, a powerful miko. "Good work Keade." She turned towards the other miko. "Midoriko, it has been a while has it not?" She said in greeting. "A while it has been, but I must ask, why do you require my services?" She asked. Kikyo looked at Karuno. "Come I shall show you." Kikyo led Midoriko, Keade, and I into her hut where my daughter lie, sleeping. Midoriko looked at the demon child. "These are holy burns." She confirmed. "Yes and this demon prince begged me to save her." Kikyo said. "Watch your tongue woman, I asked you, not begged you." He said sternly. She looked at him; boredom was all her eyes said. "I see…I cannot heal them myself." Midoriko said. "Why ever not! I yelled. Midoriko looked at him unfazed. "The child is hurting because of the holy wounds, and because she is cross bred, it makes it worse, she is double demon, half neko, and half dog. She put up a strong demotic barrier that not even I can break." She concluded.

A jolt of pride hit Karuno. His own daughter was stronger than this experienced miko. "What are we to do?" He asked. Midoriko thought a bit. "I must insert some of my miko energy into her" He froze. "Won't it kill her, or make her human?" He asked. "Not if I do it correctly. Kikyo, aid me in this." She ordered. Kikyo got by the child and put her hands on her like Midoriko did. "Now do not force purifying energy, but peaceful energy, we must deceive her yoki into thinking it's not miko energy." She said. The room was lit up with a blue color. He started to see a red barrier that was his daughter's. The blue energy started seeping into the barrier, making a crack sound in the hut. A tail curling crack filled the room in darkness, when she picked up the baby and walked outside, he saw that her wounds where healing. He smiled, but it didn't last long before he heard screams. He looked to see giant dog demons attacking the village. He was about to transform, when Midoriko stopped him, "Take her to the well now!" She yelled. He grabbed the child and with demon speed he ran to the well. "Good bye little one." Karuno said. "Daddy!" She squealed. A tear went down his face. He dropped her in the well to face the horde of giant dogs. But as quickly as he went into battle, his life gave out and was killed by four dogs.

=====Authors Note=====

WHAAA! T~T what a sad beginning! Anyways! This is my new fanfic, hope you like it, and don't forget to read An InuYasha Tale! Umm…what else? Oh Yeah… READ, REVIEW, REREAD! Ok? Good! The next chapter will have Kagome in it I promise, but who should she hook up with, Sesshomaru our stick to the classics and go with InuYasha? I wil set up a poll so go on my profile and choose! I will end March the 1st. \

A.W.W out.


	2. Chapter 2: Voices or personality?

A True Half Breed

Chapter 2: Voices or personality?

====Author's Note====

_Italics-Kagome's Neko side talking._

**Bold- Kagome's Dog demon side talking.**

**Underlined-Kagome's miko side talking.**

Regular-Kagome talking

*P.S With Sesshy, **bold will be his demon talking**.

A loud whining sound woke the Higurashi family.

"Honey, get up and see what the noise is…" Shiori Higurashi moaned.

"But honey, I'm sleeping." Samoto Higurashi said dreamily.

"GET UP!" She yelled, causing her husband to jump and fall off the bed. Buyo, their cat, had its mouth open, like he was laughing. "Oh no, since you think it's funny, your coming with me." Samoto said, while picking up the lazy fat cat. Buyo meowed in protest, but was carried away by the man. "What's all the noise?" Grandpa Higurashi asked. "I'm here to find out." He said. Samoto walked outside, and listened. He heard the whining coming from the shrine, and walked there. He looked cautiously, but could not find the source. He then actually looked in the well to see a child. "HONEY! HONEY COME LOOK!" He shouted. Shiori came out in a flash holding a frying pan. "What!?" She yelled. Her husband pointed in the well and she looked down. "OH MY GAWD! GRANPA!" (That's what the call him, Grandpa Higurashi) She yelled. The old man walked pretty fast for his age. When he got there, he was holding fake purification papers. "Look in the well!" She said. He looked down to see a child. "Interesting…?" Was all he said. "Help me get it up Samo!" She ordered. Samoto climbed into the well and retrieved the child.

Once inside their house, they debated on names.

"We should name her Akito!" Samoto said.

"No, it should be Kraina!" Grandpa yelled.

"Kirin."

"Asola!"

"Sero!"

"Shut it!" Shiori yelled. "Her name is…Kagome..." She whispered. "Kagome Higurashi…I like it!" Grandpa said, Samoto nodded. They looked after young Kagome, and that's how it started.

InuYasha walked down the halls of his office. He looked down at his list. '_Hm…Kagome…' _ He thought. He walked into a door and put on the best smile he could. "Why hello Kagome!" He said. The raven haired girl with deep blue eyes looked up at him, and smiled a warm smile. "Hello ." She greeted. He smiled. "How have you been, or better yet, how are the voices?" He asked. She looked at him square in the eyes. "They are still there, but lately I can hear them more clearly." He answered. He stated writing things on his clipboard. "Anything else?" InuYasha asked. He thought for a second. "Well…I think the voices are fighting." InuYasha looked up. "Fighting?" He asked. She shook her head yes. He looked at his clipboard and started writing again. "Alright, your therapist will be with you." He said. The hanyo walked put leaving Kagome all by herself.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha called. The full inu-yokai looked up from his computer. "What is it half-breed?" He asked. InuYasha growled. "Your patient in room 313 is waiting for you." Sesshomaru got up and took the clipboard from his brother's hands. "Hm…Voices…Fighting?" He asked himself. He started to walk to Kagome's room.

Kagome heard a knock and someone come in along with InuYasha. "Hello , I am Sesshomaru Takahashi." He said holding his hand out. She hesitantly shook his hand." Takahashi? Are you…" He shook his head yes. "Yes, it is unfortunate, but I am this half wit's brother." InuYasha looked at him "_Half_ brother." He corrected. "You should be lucky I'm claiming you at all." Sesshomaru said back. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at their argument. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "What is funny, Miss Higurashi?" He asked. "Oh nothing." she said between giggles.

"You may leave, half-breed." Sesshomaru said. InuYasha looked at him as if he might say something, but one look from Sesshomaru, and he ran out closing the door behind him.

"Now, I see that the voices inside of your head are fighting?" He asked. Kagome shook her head. "Yes…I had a strange dream, and lately because of the dream, the voices seem to be fighting." She finished and looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stopped writing on his clipboard. "Kagome…Can you tell me what these voices are?" Kagome thought for a second. "What do you mean?" She finally answered.

"I mean, did the voices have a particular shape in your dream?"

"Yes… I think so."

"What did they look like?"

Kagome thought once more. "One look like a dog, the other looked like a cat, and the last was a priestess of some kind." Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Kagome, I want you to come with me." He said while getting up. Kagome was confused, but went anyway.

Sesshomaru led Kagome into the back of the building. They both walked out of the building to see the forest. Kagome looked at everything in awe, the forest was beautiful, there were slight holes where the sunlight filled them, and all you could see was a beautiful Dartmouth green.

"Sit here." Sesshomaru ordered. Kagome complied and sat. "Now I want you to lie back and sleep." He whispered. "Why…" She asked sleepily, his whispering was doing something to her, but she was too sleepy to notice. "Just do it…" He whispered again. She then fell asleep, and not soon after did she have a dream.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked.

"**Well, well, well, isn't it great that our little human master is here?" A voice said.**

"_I think it's great that she is finally here!" Said another._

"Back off you two, we don't want our master to get hurt." Said one more voice.

Light spread throughout the area and she saw three figures, a dog demoness, a neko demoness, and a miko.

"W-w-who a-are y-you…" Kagome stuttered. The dog demoness walked up to Kagome.

"**Dear master, we are you! We are your personalities…to make it simple; we are the makeup of what you are." She said. **

"_Stop confusing her you stupid bitch!" The Neko demoness hissed_

**The Dog demoness snarled. "And what are you going to do about it you prissy feline!"**

The two hissed and snarled at one another until one lunged at the other. The two fought, but couldn't lay a scratch on each other because they were equal. Suddenly, the dog demon managed to swipe the neko demoness on her cheek. Kagome felt pain on the cheek that the dog demoness swiped. She touched it and saw blood.

"**Look at what you have done now, you hurt the master!" The miko yelled.**

"**Calm down miko, she is fine-" ** The dog demon stopped when she smelt salt.**"No…no! I didn't mean it! Uh…I'm sorry master!" **She said franticly.

Hurt and anger was all Kagome felt, but she didn't know why. She looked at the neko and the miko, and then realized they are mad, so she is mad too.

"_Master, let me take over." _The neko said. Kagome looked at the miko to see if it was ok, she nodded. **"You may proceed, but do not take full control of her, your hatred just might kill everyone around us." The priestess** said. The neko nodded and touched Kagome's hand. Kagome started changing to the first form. She growled and the dog demon who was surprised that her master turned into the neko. Kagome charged at the dog demon and started a fight.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. '_She looks like a nice kid'_ He thought. '**No, you're wrong, she is downright sexy; do not call her a kid for she is close to your age.**' Sesshomaru shook himself of his beasts comment. '_It is not like I care for her, I am her therapist, and this will be over soon, I am really good when it comes to voices inside people's minds_.' His beast growled '**yes, but if she hangs out with you and your half-breed brother, she is going to grow on you and him, and let's not forget she is his age as well.' **This made Sesshomaru's blood boil, he did not like the fact that his beast was right, if she did stay with them, then she would be closer to him then intended. '_No, I will not allow it!' _He said. His beast rolled his eyes and went to sleep. Sesshomaru was about to wake Kagome when he saw a slash mark on her face along with tears. This confused him greatly, but it didn't surprise him. He started to shake her, but she wouldn't wake up. Growing impatient, he raised his claw and brought it down to strike her, but something grabbed his hand. His eyes widened, Kagome had stopped his hand, but how? How did she notice? He watched Kagome open her eyes and he almost gasped and her now silverish eyes. She growled at him and jumped back. He went into a fighting stance, but he didn't know what was going on. '**Me thinks cat demoness take over our mate**' His beast roared. '_She is not our mate!' _He yelled at his beast. Whatever took over Kagome was going to die. With his demon speed, he ran over to attack, but Kagome dodged and countered, leaving Sesshomaru off guard as he got hit. Sesshomaru growled, and lunged at her. She tumbled backwards with the inu-yokai on her. He looked deeply into the neko's eyes and gasped when he saw blue bordering the pupil. "Kagome?" He half asked. Confusion clouded her eyes as the blue took over and the silver was disappearing from her eyes. Kagome's teeth went back to normal, along with her nails. "Sess…Homaru…." She said as she fainted. He caught the girl and looked at her with dismay. '_That was Kagome?'_ His beast purred, '**I think you shouldn't underestimate her. I thought she just had voices in her head.**' Sesshomaru growled. '_Not even you expected this, so don't even.'_ He picked her up and ran home.

Kagome woke around midnight. "What happened?" She asked while holding her head which was hurting. '**You don't remember? Dumbass.**' The dog demoness sneered. _'I will tell you' _the neko demoness said while giving a hard glance as the dog demoness. In response, she gave her the exact same stare. '_Anyways, the stupid bitch over there hurt you, so I took over. I was beating the crap out of her, until something happened…'_ She said looking up at Kagome. '_Your little impatient dog friend decided to wake you up at a stupid time, and when he woke you, I accidently took over.' _ Kagome looked at her. "Accidently?" Kagome questioned. The neko demoness sighed. _'You see, master, at the time, you let me control you, and when that happened I became you, we basically switch places with you for a brief moment. But because you visited us in your head, it wouldn't have an effect on you unless you woke up.'_

"So you mean, you guys are a figment of my imagination!?" Kagome said franticly.

'_No! You visited us, you looked into your heart and soul to find us, we are you, and you are us_. _But anyways, when your friend woke you, he woke me because I was in control at the time, and my anger for that little puppy bitch over there was still there.'_

'**Shut up! I frickn' know I'm a bitch, I'm a female dog damn it!'**

'_Who said I was calling you a female dog? I'm talking in human terms; you know to complain and grumble about things, and to insult your temperament!' _

That was all it took for the dog demoness to snap. She grew full form. The dog demoness had a black coat and red eyes; she was as big as a three story building.

'_So you want to fight dirty? Fine with me!' _The neko demoness changed into a full Neko, and her height was that of a three story building as well. Her coat was shining silver, while her eyes were also silver; they had a deep intensity that her fur didn't have.

'**Damn it!We must get them under control, master, let me control you!' The miko yelled. ** Kagome nodded yes and touched the priestess. She felt a holy power go through her.

Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's temporary room and gasped. Kagome was on the floor shaking. He rushed over to her. '_Damn it what is wrong with her now?' _ He thought. **'Mate is in danger, we must help!' **His beast said. '_What are you talking about? And she not my mate!' _He asked his beast. **'Mate not like other humans, in fact, she is no human at all. Mate is a neko, a dog demon, and to keep them all in check, she is a miko, it seem like the neko and the dog demonesses are not getting along.'** He said. "What!" He said aloud. '**Me can get in contact with mate's demon, and all you have to do is mate her and claim her as ours. **His beast said leaving Sesshomaru to make a choice

=====Author's note======

Welcome to 'A True Half Breed 2!' this is where things get spiced up! I might not work on An InuYasha Tale for a bit, so I'm free to work on this! Please Read and Review, your comments give me the strengths to write, I'm aiming for a bout ten comments. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, I f I did, it would be continued.

A.W.W out


	3. Chapter 3: Tame the untameable pt 1

A True Half Breed

Chapter 3: Tame the untamable! (Part 1)

_Italics-Kagome's neko side talking_

**Bold-Kagome's dog demon side talking**

**Underlined-Kagome's miko talking**

Regular-Kagome talking.

==With Sesshy, **Bold will be his demon talking==**

LAST TIME ON 'A TRUE HALF BREED'…..'_Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's temporary room and gasped. Kagome was on the floor shaking. He rushed over to her. 'Damn it what is wrong with her now?' He thought. __**'Mate is in danger, we must help!' **__His beast said. 'What are you talking about? And she not my mate!' He asked his beast. __**'Mate not like other humans, in fact, she is no human at all. Mate is a neko, a dog demon, and to keep them all in check, she is a miko, it seem like the neko and the dog demonesses are not getting along.'**__ He said. "What!" He said aloud. '__**Me can get in contact with mate's demon, and all you have to do is mate her and claim her as ours. **__His beast said leaving Sesshomaru to make a choice.'_

Sesshomaru thought for a second. '_I cannot let her die here, it would ruin my family.'_ He decided. He opened his mouth and let his fangs lengthen, and slowly bent down to mark Kagome on the neck. Suddenly a jolt of pain went into him and he got thrown back. With a loud crash, Sesshomaru tumbled into a wall, breaking several valuables all at once. InuYasha ran into the room, looking franticly at where the ruckus was coming from. He stopped and looked at Kagome. "What the hell?!" He yelled. He ran over to her. "NO HALF-BREED DON-" But he was too late, and InuYasha crashed into the wall separate from him. '_Why didn't you tell me she was a STRONG miko?!' _He yelled at his beast.His beast growled at him. '**I can only tell you what she is, not how strong she is! You should have been careful from the start since I told you she was a miko in the first place!'** Sesshomaru barked at his beast, he knew he was right, but admitting it was another story. He looked at Kagome, and almost gasped as her eyes started to turn into a nice chocolate color. 'She looks so beautiful.' Sesshomaru paused. 'What the hell?!' he scolded himself. **'Because you cannot claim her, I will give you a tip. Push your energy to her, and she react by letting you see what is wrong with her.' His beast muttered. **Sesshomaru obeyed, and pushed his strong demonic energy over to Kagome's pure/demonic energy. He waited for a second, and then something flooded his senses, it was Kagome's power, and her swirling energy told him what was going on in a vivid picture.

Kagome never felt this pure in her entire life. She looked at the two fully transformed demons; they were both so strong that swirls of silver and black formed around them. Her blood ran cold instantly, her miko senses where telling her there was a third, similar like the dog demoness but stronger power. **"Mate."** Her inu-yokai called. This made Kagome think, and then it finally hit her. It was Sesshomaru's aura. Relief flooded her regular senses while her miko senses where still on edge. _"Are you going to keep ogling over that shrew of a mutt? Or are you going to fight me like the real puppy you are?" _He neko taunted. The dog demoness growled. **"Shut it pussy cat, I was planning that's all!" **The neko demoness looked at her foe for a second then she scoffed. "_The day you actually think about something is the day hedgehogs fly!"_

The two lunged at each other, and to human eyes, it would have been a blur, but to Kagome's miko eyes, it was slow motion. **"Quickly! Put up a barrier between the two!" **The miko yelled. Kagome obeyed and put her hand up. It instantly blinded her with color. She looked at her hand and saw it was a rainbow color. Before the two strong yokai's could attack, a barrier was put between them causing them both to bounce back. **"Damn miko, I'll kill you!" **The dog demoness yelled. _"You ruined my shot; I will make it so you will __**never**__ interfere with my marksmanship again!" _ The neko spat. They both lunged at her. **"Look into your pocket, and pull out the item that will help you tame them." **The miko offered. Kagome dug into her pocket and pulled out beads. "Beads?" She asked. She then gasped in realization, these where the same beads that InuYasha wears.

_**Flash back… **_

"_ ? What are those things on your neck?" A 19 year old Kagome asked. "Huh? Oh! These! These are beads of __subjugation, you see,_ _when I was a lot younger,_ _my used-to-be girlfriend put these on me." He said. "Girl friend?" She spoke aloud. InuYasha laughed nervously, "Yeah...I used to have a girl friend…But I then found out she wasn't my type." Kagome thought for a second. "Am I your type?" She asked before regretting it when she saw InuYasha turn red. "I…Um…Y-Yeah...sort of..." He stuttered. Kagome laughed, and so did InuYasha._

_**FLASH BACK OVER!**_

"**Point the beads in the direction of each yokai, then say 'horudo*'!" **The miko said. Nodding, Kagome Held out the beads. "HARUDO!" She screamed. Instantly, the beads disappeared and locked around the two demons. "OUSWARI!*" She said, but it felt familiar the way she said it. The two demons bodies were crushed under the weight of the spell, causing both to lose their footing and fall. **"How did you…?" **The miko was quieted by Kagome shaking her head. "Don't even ask."

Kagome walked towards the fully transformed yokai, and touched them on their heads with her glowing hands. They both went back into their regular forms. "I hope you both learned your lesson! I swear you could have killed me! As for your punishment…" She looked at both of the demons. "Osuwari!" She shouted. Both demons fell into their own shameful creator. "Alright miko, you can go now." She said. The miko walked out of her. "Bye guys!" Kagome said happily. "Damn human…" The dog demoness muttered. "Osuwari!" Kagome said while walking away. "I didn't even do anything!" The neko mewled. Kagome chuckled and walked until she woke up seeing two certain Inu-yokai.

"What. The. Hell did you do to me?!" InuYasha roared. Kagome gasped in surprise but started giggling when she saw what she did. He had spiritual burns all across his face making him look like a crippled old man. "What's so funny!?" He growled. "You, silly." Kagome whispered in his ear making him blush. Sesshomaru growled, causing InuYasha to take a step back. A confused Kagome took a step forward and continued to mess with InuYasha's cute dog ears. Sesshomaru growled and with his demon speed, pulled InuYasha away from Kagome. He faced Kagome with an intense stare that she didn't know the meaning of; her innocence told her he was mad. But little did she know, his gaze meant something far more.

"You need to control your demon." He started at InuYasha. "And I will be one foreseeing it." He dropped InuYasha and walked out. "What's his problem?" Kagome asked. InuYasha let out a snort of annoyance. "Don't ask me, he is always Mr. Ice cube."

Sesshomaru walked down the hall of his mansion as many time as he's done it, this time felt different. '_What is wrong with me?' _He asked to no one but himself. **'I think your falling for our little Kagome…Our succulent, beautiful, desirable Kagome….' He beast cooed. **Sesshomaru hissed. '**Tell me Sesshomaru, do you want our little double demon to go to the hanyo? You know she will if you don't show any emotion.' **He growled. **'I'll tell you what, if you can go through the whole training session without falling in love with her, I will become dormant for the rest of your life, and I will act only if you find someone better than her that you think is good enough.'** Sesshomaru analyzed the proposition, if he could fall in love with Kagome; the he will get to choose his own mate. '_It won't take long for the training…right?'_

"Sesshomaru, can we train tomorrow?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru sighed and nodded. She smiled and walked out of the mansion. Kagome walked into her house, and was greeted by her mother and Souta. "He big sis, mom was worried and almost called the police." He said. 'That explains her angry expression.' Kagome thought. "Where have you been Kagome?" He mother said in a sweet voice. "Uhh…Nowhere." She said casually.

'Wrong answer!'

"KAGOME HIGURASHI! YOU NEVER LIE TO ME, APPERENTLY; YOU'VE BEEN SOMEWHERE THAT WAS OFF LIMITS! WHERE DID YOU GO? THE BAR?" Her mother yelled.

"N-no! I've…I've…" Kagome stuttered. Her angry mother took one step forward. Kagome pulsed; she could feel her demons getting angry. "M-Mom…S-stop!" She breathed out. Her mother's fury grew by each word.

"Are you talking back to me?!" She shouted.

Kagome snapped.

She opened her eyes to reveal a metallic red color, a mixture of silver and red. Kagome smiled, her big and sharp fangs where sticking out of her mouth.

"_**Now, I said I didn't go to the bar, and as my mother, you should believe I didn't! Now, don't you ever and I mean NEVER yell at me again."**_ Kagome's neko and dog demoness spoke at the same time. Shiori nodded in fear, never had she expected this. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, and when she opened them, her eyes, nails, and teeth where back to normal. "I've been at my therapist's house; I found out that I have, a dog demoness, and a neko demoness inside of me. Apparently, those are the voices inside of my head." Kagome said coolly.

"So…Is that what I just witnessed? Your demon...s?" She asked. Kagome nodded. Shiori ran her finger through her light brown hair. "Alright…Come in the kitchen, dinners ready." She said. Kagome licked her lips and walked with her mother.

Kagome woke up and yawned. "What…Time is it?" He asked herself. 8:30 was what the clock read. "Crap! I'm going to be late for training!" She exclaimed. She jumped up ran into the bathroom to take a 30 minute shower. She then got out and put on clothing. She had a flexible pair of jeans with a blue shirt that said "Haters gonna' hate!" She walked out and went to the Takahashi residence.

Sesshomaru watched as his patient walked up to his mansion. "You're late. One hour, thirty minutes, ten seconds, and fifty milliseconds late to be exact." He said while looking at her. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked toward the ice cold inu-yokai. "Okay, for this exercise, you need to call forth your demons." He said. Kagome looked at him with a confused expression. Sesshomaru sighed. "Like this." He said. The full Inu closed his eyes to see his beast. 'Come, for I will use you as an example.' He ordered His beast growled. '**I will not be used as some toy!'** Sesshomaru sighed. 'It is for out 'mate'. 'He finally said. His beast's ears perked up. And he gave a wicked toothy smile. **' As long as it's for her'** and with that he came out of Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked at the gigantic white dog in front of her. Sesshomaru patted the beast and looked at Kagome. "Go into your inner self and bring your demons out." Kagome nodded and closed her eyes

'**Did you see the size of his beast?' **The dog demoness growled in approval. **'He is gorgeous!' ** The neko rolled her eyes. _'I have to admit, he is beautiful.'_ The miko looked at the feline. **'Wait a second, did you just AGREE with the dog?' The miko gasped. **The neko hissed. _'Like I would ever agree with a mutt, but I do think he suits our master.'_ "So what is this talk about me?" Kagome asked with her hands on her hips. ** 'Er…we where talking about..Agreeing! Yes! Agreeing!" ** The miko said quickly. "uh huh, sure you were miko, but why would you lie to me?" Kagome said in her best possible sad voice. But of course, the miko bought it. **"OKAY! OKAY! We where talking about how the Inu-Yokai out there suits you!"**She cried out. Kagome chuckled. "Well, Sesshomaru is his name for one, and two, he wants to meet you all."

'**Hallelujah! I get to meet the demon of my dreams!"** The dog demoness cried out.

'_Stupid dog, you can't dream!'_ The neko hissed

**I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a small problem here…" **The miko said.

"What is it?" Kagome said.

The miko cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, which worked by the way. **"You need something special to bring us out."** The miko stated. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked. The miko brought out a chart and glasses.

'**You see, dear master, we are a part of you and your body. You have a flow of energy called aura and it flows clockwise. To bring us out, you need to break that flow, making it go counter clock wise so our aura can flow with yours without devouring your aura. The only way to do this is by a strong force or an item.'** She said pointing at the chart and occasionally pushing her glasses up. "What kind of item?" Kagome questioned. **'An Item that is strong enough to permanently or temporarily block the flow causing our aura to flow out of the rift between your aura and the blocking space.'** The miko finished. The neko raised her hand.

"**Yes, neko?" **

'_Where in Kami's name did you get those glasses and the chart?!'_

The miko thought for a second, and shrugged. "Well…I have to tell Sesshomaru, bye!" Kagome announced. The waved at her as she walked back into reality

"So?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked at him and explained everything that her inner miko said. Sesshomaru stood there. "Of course...How foolish of me to do such a thing, it had been so long that I have forgotten." He paused. "We shall go to Totosai's shop immediately." Kagome looked at him. "Why are we going there?" Kagome asked.

"To get you a new sword of course."

=========Authors Note=========

Hello and welcome to a 'True Half Breed!' I hoped you like this one! I'm so excited about this one because I've figured out the whole plot! And even better news: there will be a sequel! (Don't worry, it's not over yet!) I would like to do something I've never done… (Drum roll please ) I would like to recognize those who commented!

Nezumi-24-7- Hahaha! I can see that!

LoveInTheBattleField- Thank you! And I shall 'keep it coming!' This story will be good I promise!

I love Siberian tigers- there is a LOT more that happens next! Stay tuned! (I love the name by the way)

*Horudo- hold

*Osuwari- sit (For animals like a dog or cat, so in this case it's half right)


	4. Tame the untameable part 2

A True Half Breed

Chapter 4: Tame the untamable (Part 2)

_Italics-Kagome's neko side talking._

**Bold-Kagome's dog demoness side talking.**

**Underlined- Kagome's miko said talking.**

Regular-Kagome talking.

==With Sesshy, **bold is his demon talking.** ==

LAST TIME ON 'A TRUE HALF BREED'…. _"So?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked at him and explained everything that her inner miko said. Sesshomaru stood there. "Of course...How foolish of me to do such a thing, it had been so long that I have forgotten." He paused. "We shall go to Totosai's shop immediately." Kagome looked at him. "Why are we going there?" Kagome asked._

"_To get you a new sword of course."_

Kagome walked down the street with Sesshomaru by his side, going to a man named 'Totosai'. Kagome couldn't help but think the name was familiar. She chuckled. She let her thoughts invade her mind until Sesshomaru's baritone voice rumbled "Where here." Kagome locked her thoughts away for the time being and looked at the place. The building looked an old traditional Japanese style blacksmith building. In the building she could hear the cry of a sword getting pounded into shape by its wielder. "Let's go inside. He told her. She nodded and followed.

"Totosai." Sesshomaru called as we walked in. A demon with huge bug like eyes and the smallest pupils she's ever seen walked up to them. "Sesshomaru and…" He looked at Kagome "Kagome, this is Totosai, Totosai, this is Kagome she is my….acquaintance." Totosai looked into Kagome's eyes; she stared at him as well. He gasped. "You're a…a…a neko…a dog demoness…and…a MIKO?" He shouted. Kagome sighed, expecting him to freak out and call her names or something. "That's…AMAZING!" He exclaimed. Kagome looked up in surprise. "So, what do you need Sesshomaru?" He asked the inu-yokai. "I need a sword for Kagome…It's for her training, and I need for her demons and miko to get along, and the only way to do so is to bring them out." He explained. Totosai looked at him.

"Well…I don't know if I can do it…." He started. Sesshomaru glared at him. "B-but I think I can make it happen…" He stammered.

Totosai beckoned Kagome to go with him. She complied, and walked two the demon. "Let's see where your rifts are." He said. "My what?" He sighed. "All demons and even mikos and monks have special holes in their aura called rifts, these rifts allow your demon or miko's energy to flow with yours causing them to come out of your body and become visible. I have to find your rifts so I know where your swords are going." He stopped to let her ask a question. "So you can't just put your sword anywhere…Like...You can't just place your sword on your hip and expect the rift to act." She said. "Correct, but the hip is where most of the rifts are placed." He suddenly leaned in. "Let me tell you a secret…Sesshomaru's rifts are on his head." She looked at him "So why does he have his sword on his hip?" She asked wide-eyed. "If you can muster enough power, you can force your power through the rift and spread it throughout your body, and if you can do that you can place your weapon anywhere." He said. Kagome looked over to where Sesshomaru was sitting; she always thought he was strong, but not this strong. 'He must be embarrassed having a human (Or a freakish human) to train' she thought sadly. Suddenly Sesshomaru vanished from his seat and was in front of Kagome. "Women, your discomfort is bringing unwanted attention to my senses, now tell me what is bothering you so much that your scent has flooded my natural scenes?" He growled. Kagome looked up at him, a blush graced her face. "I-its...U-Uhh…I-I…" She couldn't get the words out of her mouth. He growled once more, but then a smirk brightened his face. That smirk…It would have made any other girl melt if possible. He leaned into her face. "Tell me women…Does my closeness distract you?" He purred. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt something inside her stir. **'Mate…' **The voice sounded. Dread hit her; it was her dog demoness reacting to Sesshomaru's closeness. "Sess…Homaru...S-stop!" She whimpered. "Alright… I'll stop …For now…" He chuckled.

"OhhhhhKay….." Totosai started. "I need two neko fangs, two dog demon fangs, and a cup of you miko blood."

Kagome paled, she was okay with the fangs but not with the blood.

Sesshomaru snapped his fingers in front of Kagome's face. "Kagome? Kagome!" He called, bringing her out of her thoughts of terror. "Wha- Huh?" She said. Totosai rolled his eyes. "Kagome, I need you to turn into your neko form." He said. She thought for a moment. "Sesshomaru, do something to make me mad."

"Make you mad? Mm...Shouldn't be hard." He said coolly

Kagome sighed. "Just do something to make my neko mad will ya'?" Sesshomaru pondered the question as if it were life or death. "I don't see I can make a weak, idiotic, selfish, unnecessary, life form that shouldn't even exist or be infused with mankind, mad."

Kagome growled, but said nothing.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

"_Who are you calling unnecessary you stupid flea lined mutt?! I will f*cking show you who's the weak one when I'm done with you!"_ Kagome snapped with her neko voice overriding her own.

'**Oh, so it seems out mate is offended…' **His beast said calmly, but Sesshomaru could hear the concern laced in his words. He watched at Totosai ripped out her two top canine teeth. "Owww…" She mewled like a kit waiting for its mother's milk. "Don't worry, since you're a demon crossover or as I call it 'Double demon' your canines will return in an hour." Totosai said trying to sooth her pitiful mewling. "Now change into your dog demoness form." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, expecting him to help. He in return sighed and walked over to her. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, they turned red. He felt power rush through him as his beast took a bit of control.

'**Listen bitch, you WILL submit to me, now come out so your mate can see you'** he called telepathically. He looked at Kagome as her body started to change. Her eyes changed form a beautiful shiny silver, to a dangerous looking scarlet red. Her fangs grew a little shorter along with her nails.  
**'You called me' **she said. She then turned to him **'say what you want, but I won't submit. Even if you look like the hottest thing on earth.'** She growled seductively.

He grabbed her chin, and made her look up at him. **'Do you dare tease this Sesshomaru? Clearly you need a lesson how to stay in your place.' **He purred. He then leaned in but was interrupted by a shove. When he turned to look at who shoved him, he was hit on the head with wooden club. "What the hell?!" He shouted. "I need her fangs, and it won't help if you're in the way." Totosai growled and raised his club. Sesshomaru said nothing, and when Totosai realized he was neutral, he dove into Kagome mouth, pulling her bottom canine. "Owww!" She whimpered. Sesshomaru instinctively wrapped his tail around her and she not only stopped whimpering, but purred. **'I told you, you would submit.' **He whispered softly in her ear. 'In your dreams…Sesshomaru…" She said slowly and softy in her regular voice. Her heartbeat slowed until she was in a deep sleep. "Sesshomaru, I still need her miko blood." Totosai whispered. He only nodded and fell asleep beside Kagome, inhaling her fresh scent of pine and exotic fruit.

Sesshomaru was awoken by Kagome's heart. It started to beat faster meaning she was waking up as well. He quickly got up and put his tail on his shoulder. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Sesshomaru? Where am I?" She said sleepily. Before he could speak, a loud old and obnoxious voice sounded. "You're in my hut woman! Get up so I can get your miko blood!" Totosai yelled from outside. All of the signs of sleepiness were gone from Kagome's face. "N-No!" She screamed. She started running, but was then tackled by a certain Inu-Yokai. "SESSHOAMRU!" She roared. "Quickly! She's changing into her miko; I pushed my demon energy to, her. Now her miko senses are going haywire." Sesshomaru said while struggling to hold her.

Sesshomaru suddenly felt a burning sensation on his arm. 'She's going to give me holy burns! But she is a demon crossover! How can that be?' He thought. As Sesshomaru thought to himself, Totosai got on top of Kagome and nipped her arm, causing him to get a holy burn, and blood to be drawn on Kagome's arm. He let the cup he was holding fill with her strangely powerful blood.

"**Did you jut BITE me? I will purify your ass!"** She called out.

"Oh, so you _do_ pay special attention to my lower regions." He said to her, and smirked when she blushed.

"I'm done." Totosai announced. Sesshomaru got off of her along with Totosai. Kagome's now chocolate eyes burned with so much hatred and intensity that Sesshomaru almost flinched. Almost.

Kagome sighed and changed back into her human form, her eyes turning blue, the feeling of being holy vanished. "When will the swords be ready?" Sesshomaru's deep voice called. There was silence. "Two months tops." Totosai responded. Sesshomaru nodded his head in approval. "Good, this will give us time to learn how to use a sword and control Kagome's powers."

Kagome walked out of the old place with Sesshomaru. "Where are we going now?" She asked. He looked at her. "To my house." He said.

The two arrived at Sesshomaru's house in a record of time. But in Kagome's opinion, it was because he was being an annoying and bossy puppy. Sesshomaru walked up to the door. "Wait a second, is this a _mansion_?" Kagome asked. He nodded. "Yes, Kagome this is a mansion, have any more obvious and annoying questions?" He said mockingly. Kagome glared at him, but said nothing as they entered the huge house.

"Sesshomaru! Where have you been?" A woman like voice sounded, and was laced with worry. Black haired-brown eyed woman walked up to him. Sesshomaru only glared at her and walked past her. Disgusted at his response, she quickly apologized. "It's okay; he acts like this all the time." She sighed. "But, anyway may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Higurashi Kagome, pleased to meet you Ms…"

"Izayoi, please call me Izayoi." She said.

"Pleased to meet you Izayoi."

"Pleased to meet you as well, Kagome."

"Would you both hurry up with the 'Hello's?" Sesshomaru growled out. Kagome nodded and followed Sesshomaru. Izayoi's name sounded familiar, but in a bad way. Kagome shook it off and they both walked down the hall and past a door engraved with are of a human and a dog in full transformation. "That's InuYasha's room, if you value your life, please do not go in there." He said grimly. "Why not? I want to go!" Kagome whined. He sighed and walked into the room next to it. He pulled out a biohazard suit with a mask. "If you're going in there, I suggest you out this on." Kagome took the suit. When she had it on she opened the door.

Kagome gasped as she looked around the room. Food, drinks, and wrappers where everywhere. The smell was so horrible and so toxic; she could felt the suit melting. She accidently put her hand in one of the piles of things when something started to pull her in. "WHAT THE!? SESSHOMARU!" She called for help, but it was too late. Her whole half body was in the stuff. The door opened. "Damn it Kagome!" He yelled, pulling out his poison whip, he sliced the pile of things and grabbed her free arm and pulled her out of the room. He closed the door behind then a sealed it with poison. "Thank you-"She was cut off by Sesshomaru raising the whip to her. Kagome winced and closed her eyes, expecting this as a punishment for going in the horrific room in the first place when he adviser her not to. A loud crack sounded throughout the mansion.

_**~ATHB~ **_

Kagome opened her eyes to see her suit on the ground. She wouldn't exactly call it a suit for, it was now ashes. But a question suddenly exploded. "Why did you do that?" She asked. He looked her in the eye

"If I didn't destroy that suit, then you would have melted inside of the suit." He explained. "Ohhhhh….." She said.

"Come on, we have to get to my room." He said and walked away. Not wanted to be around InuYasha's room anymore, she followed. Two thousand four hundred and seventy two stairs later, the two reached Sesshomaru's room. But by two minutes, Kagome's legs gave out, and Sesshomaru (Grudgingly) carried her, which was a bad Idea…

'_Foolish girl! She's in heat…not just any heat either…_' Sesshomaru thought '_The heat from her neko side to attract other tom nekos is pretty strong, her human heat does not bother me much, but her dog demoness heat…_'

He growled, "It's driving me crazy!" He said aloud.

Kagome game him a confused look. He just grunted and ran faster up the stairs. After two seconds he was there and her dropped Kagome. "Sure is far…" She mumbled. "I don't want my brothers monstrous room to get mixed up with mine, and plus, this is the second farthest room away from his." He said.

"Who's the first?" She questioned.

"My parents." He said coldly.

Kagome gave him another puzzled look, but this time he ignored it. The duo walked into his room. Kagome had to shut her eyes since it was so sparkly and clean the complete opposite of InuYasha's room. Kagome watched as he pulled a staff and three swords out from his closet. "Alright let's go."

"Go _where_?" She asked. "Down stairs, to the training room."

"D-D-down…. S-S-stairs!?" She squeaked in alarm. We just walked up here, and there are like a million stairs! "If you have any problem, please, talk to my mother and father about redoing the home that they spent _millions_ on." He smirked. Kagome gasped in horror when she thought of Sesshomaru's dad, a strong tall daiyokai that could kill anyone without moving a finger. Sesshomaru chuckled and grabbed Kagome and put her on his back. After two minutes, they were at the training room, which was an extension to the mansion and was bigger then the mansion it's self. When they walked in there, she saw a man with markings like Sesshomaru. He had fair skin, silver hair, and golden yellow eyes. He was…Gorgeous!

The man looked our way and shot out a blast with his sword towards the two. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way, leaving Kagome stranded, she closed her eyes until she heard nothing. After ten minutes, she opened her eyes to see a red, white, and blue shield around her. The man who fired the shot backed away, while Sesshomaru came closer. The man grabbed him and told him to get back. I lowered to the shield absent mindedly.

The man walked up to her. "Hello! My name is Inu-no-Taisho, but you can call me Inutaisho daughter-in-law!"

I choked on air. " …I'm not engaged to your son..?" She said but was it more if she was trying to verify if that was his son or not.

He frowned. "Why not? You certainly passed the test of how strong you are, and even if you have some neko and miko in you, once you two mate it will vanish!"

Did he just say mate?! Ohhhhh no! That is NOT going to happen. Sesshomaru must have been surprised too, because he cleared his throat. "Father, I would like you to meet Kagome Higurashi. As you already know, she is a demon crossover and has miko along with it. I brought her here to train, if this is fine with you." He said.

"Sure, but I expect grand-pups when you two get out of there." He said while leaving. Kagome turned red while Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, grabbed her arm, and dragged her into the giant room.

"Alright Kagome, let's see what weapon you respond to the most. Sesshomaru said while holding out the staff and the sword. "If you react to the sword, it means your demons are stronger than your miko, if you react to the staff, it means your miko is stronger than your demons. Begin!" Kagome grabbed the sword, and immediately a white and red energy form around it. Sesshomaru studied the sword. 'Looks like she reacts strongly to the sword…' He thought. "Stop, now get the staff." Sesshomaru ordered. Kagome picked up the staff, and it reacted strongly with a pure blue energy 'She reacts strongly with the staff as well!' "Okay, get the sword." He said while getting his sword out. "Now, we will learn the basics. You see that energy surrounding the sword? Use it to go inside the sword itself. Right now, your energy's swirling around the sword, not in it, making it worthless in battle." Kagome nodded, and focused her energy inside of the sword. The energy around the sword wavered. She was pushing the energy too hard! Didn't she see the sword cracking!

Sesshomaru stopped panicking.

If she could crack a sword, she could probably crack an Inu-fang blade! Once the sword broke, he gave her a low grade Inu-fang blade that was very sturdy. She concentrated on the sword again, and in less than two minutes, she broke it. It was then clear to Sesshomaru that she needed a better sword to train

"Father! Father!? I need Tessaiga!' He yelled causing Kagome to plug her ears with her fingers. Inutaisho ran into the room. "Well?! Is she pupped yet!?" He demanded. Sesshomaru sighed. "Father, I need Tessaiga to train Kagome." He simply said. "Sesshomaru you know this is _InuYasha's_ sword that I made for_ him_." He said. "Then why are _you_ using it?!" Sesshomaru growled.

The elder dog demon sighed. "Fine, but only use it for training." He handed the sword over to Sesshomaru and walked out. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "Okay, now try this sword." He ordered. Kagome picked up the sword and focused her energy. Instead of cracking, the sword took in the energy. 'Good!' He thought 'Now I can teach her more advanced moves!'

Every day for two months, Kagome practiced with Sesshomaru. It was simple: Kagome went to work at 8:00 Am, and Sesshomaru went at 7. Kagome got off at 7:00 Pm, and Sesshomaru got off at 6. 8:00 through 12:00 were their training hours, giving Kagome 8 hours of sleep and Sesshomaru (Even though he doesn't really need to sleep) 7 hours. But on the new moon, Kagome doesn't come at practice at all, and Sesshomaru's curiosity grew every time that day came and passed.

=====Authors Note====

Hey guys! Long time no see! This is number 4! Hope you like it. I'm starting a BUNCH of new fan fictions, but I don't know if I should wait until this one is done. One of them is Angelic Demon or Demonic Angle. Another is Travel to the Zone. The summaries will come later…But…If you want to know what each one is about, I'll show you

Demonic Angle or Angelic Demon: Maka was conceived from two unlikely spirits: A demon, and an angel. When her mother, an angel named Kami get's exiled because of her half demon creation with the help from Maka's father, a demon named spirit, Spirit refuses her claim for the child to be his. Maka's life is full of Angels, Demons, and even worse, love.

Travel to the Zone: Beth was awoken for the tenth time that night. When she dimension bounced, that one memory got stuck in her head. The one with Plum and Chris frenching each other. She had thought that it meant nothing, but when she was alone on movie night, she started to believe it was true. Chris went out every day, and when he came back, Beth's micro-scanner found scales. That could only mean two things, He was dating an intergalactic space snake, or he was seeing plum every movie night.

There ya' have it! R&R plz!


End file.
